The Next life
by MadameRegal12
Summary: Emma and Regina meet online and Fall in love, But is it really love? Where does their trust lay? Is Regina Who she says she is? Is she even capable of love? And Does her age and illness get in the way of her having a happy ending? Swanqueen x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It Took a While to write this so I hope you like, let me know What You think xo**

Regina Mills was Sitting At her Desk In Florida, She wasn't an ordinary Woman, She Was diffrent, She felt things Strongly and She Had achieved her goals and Everyone Saw her as a Strong/Tough woman.

She spends most of her Life Working, Honestly If She isn't on her Phone She's working, She Practically Lived On Her Cell Phone.

Not Having Much else To do After Her boatload of Paperwork Was finished She picked up her Phone After it Vibrated, She Sighed Before Opening the Twitter App She saw A Message From a User she Didn't recognize and A New Follow From said User.

Reading The Message as it said:

 _DarkSwannx:Hey! I'm Emma, Sorry To intrude But I wanted to tell you I'm always Here.. I don't mean to be Rude at all But your Layout and Your Account It's self Looks..Well you look Desperate, Hun, Once again Not to Be rude I just wanted to tell you That You should change? ugh. I shouldn't be bothering you considering the Fact that It's your Account So I'm gonna shut my mouth._

Regina Gawked At the Message Before letting out a slight Chuckle, She Replied:

 _RegalMajesty:It's alright Dear, Desperate? Do I really? Wow. Tell me More, What's Wrong? No no it's okay. You may Speak your opinion_

Not even 30 Seconds Later She received a Reply

"Whoa She types fast" She muttered to herself.

Before reading The Message:

 _DarkSwannx:Well... One. Your Header Is Just awful, I'm sorry. You should Change It To A cuter backround Ya know, Dude? And Secondly you Should Also Change Your user to Your Actual name Or A nick name in my opinion_

Regina Read The Message Before Responding

 _RegalMajesty: Pleass don't "dude" me and Alright Thank You, Emma_

 _DarkSwannx: oh sorry it's kinda my thing...Anytime, What's your Name?_

 _RegalMajesty: Don't let it be with me, I'm not a dude. Regina, I'm Regina._

Regina bit her bottom Lip At the Next Reply

 _DarkSwannx: How Old Are you, Regina?_

The lawyer **sighed** Before Swallowing a lump in her throat

 _RegalMajesty: 25_

 _DarkSwannx: Really? Wow, You're not THAT much older than me... hmm What do You do?_

 _RegalMajesty: I'm a Lawyer.. I help Children Who Can't Speak For themselves. I listen and I try and Keep them Safe._

 _DarkSwannx: Lmaoo. Like Acs?_

 _RegalMajesty: No! Not at all._

 _DarkSwannx: I know, I was kidding_

Frowning at the reply, Regina Sighed Before she received another response

 _DarkSwannx: Where are you from? btw I'm 17_

Regina's Eyebrows Went up at That... She was a Minor, She Wanted to Block the girl and go about her business but something in her told her No to, her Fingers Typed the words

 _RegalMajesty: You're young... I live in Florida_

Maybe She should've lied and Said Mexico She Creased her brows

 _DarkSwannx: Eh, Not That Young but yeah, Is that a problem? Oh cool. I live in Boston:)_

 _RegalMajesty: Not at all That's cool, I've been a few Times._

 _DarkSwannx: Really? awesome! I think this Is a Start of a very beautiful Friend Ship_

 _RegalMajesty: Me too..._

The Two Women Ended Up talking For hours about their likes and Dislikes Until Regina Had To go to Bed But before She did Emma Texted Her

 _DarkSwannx: Before you go, Can I know what You look like? I'll send a photo too if that's better_

At this Point The Latina Freaked... Regina was very private but Not around Emma In this Case.. still she Didn't want The Blonde To know too much about her

 _RegalMajesty: Okay._

Regina Had sent a Photo Of someone... but it wasn't her, It was Katherine Nolan Immediately Feeling guilty a bit she Chewed at her Bottom lip before Receiving a Photo Of The other Woman...

She had Long Blonde hair and Blue Eyes, Absolutely Breathtakingly beautiful Eyes...

 _'Dammit, Regina she's 17!'_

Regina Pulled herself From her thoughts without thinking She Typed

 _RegalMajesty: You're beautiful..._

The women Didn't go to sleep as Planned... instead they stayed up late But they weren't talking like they did during the day...

 _DarkSwannx: How do you feel about chocolate?_

 _RegalMajesty: I love Dark Chocolate_

 _DarkSwannx: Me too, But I have Milk chocolate Lip Stick, I swear. I only put it on to Lick it off My lips lol_

 _RegalMajesty: Hmm, I want some too_

 _DarkSwannx: You should totally try it!_

Regina Licked her lips As thoughts she really.. shouldn't have been thinking about came To mind 'Snap out of it Regina. You just met her and-She snapped out of her thought before Typing a Response

 _RegalMajesty: I definitely Will..._

 **A/N: Reviews Are welcome xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Regina in Fact DID lie about her age also I have a Summary Published with their ages ect Everyone** **x**

 **Emma's Pov**

Emma Swan Woke up on a Saturday Morning With a Frown, She wanted To Sleep more but she Had to to get up and she knew it. Getting up Emma Started her Day as Boring as It could be.

She Got out of Bed And Showered, Brushed Her teeth And Cleaned Her face, Applying makeup and fixing her blonde Hair, Making her Siblings Breakfast.

When She finished Getting Ready for the day Emma Sighed when She looked at the Time, It was Still Early.

The Blonde Plopped Back on her Bed With her Cell phone She Checked her Instagram Which nothing Interesting was Going on In.

Then Her Snapchat... Then She opened The Twitter app and Almost Choked at what She Saw.

Under the _*people You may know_ _* Con_

Layed a Very... Interesting User Emma Couldn't stop Laughing at the Name But she Forced herself to, Opening up the users Page Emma Almost Died On the Spot In a fit of laughter Then She remembered she Lived with her Mother so She couldn't talk shit.

The Twitter Profile Was a Bit Creepy... It looked like an Older person Was Using it as If It was Their First time on twitter.

Emma Scrolled through the users Profile And Feed With a Head Tilt before Dming Said User:

 _DarkSwannx:Hey! I'm Emma, Sorry To intrude But I wanted to tell you in always Here.. I don't mean to be Rude at all But your Layout and Your Account It's self Looks..Well you look Desperate, Hun, Once again Not to Be rude I just wanted to tell you That You should change? ugh. I shouldn't be bothering you considering the Fact that It's your Account So I'm gonna shut my mouth._

Emma Quirked a Brow as she read through what she Just sent before her eyes Widened

"She's probably gonna Block me"

She said To herself But Instead There was a Reply Not even 5 Minutes later,

 _RegalMajesty:It's alright Dear, Desperate? Do I really? Wow. Tell me More, What's Wrong? No no it's okay. You may Speak your opinion_

Emma Read the Reply _'Did she just call me, Dear?'_ Was the Main Question floating around in her head before Emma Typed a Reply :

 _DarkSwannx:Well... One. Your Header Is Just awful, I'm sorry. You should Change It To A cuter backround Ya know, Dude? And Secondly you Should Also Change Your user to Your Actual name Or A nick name in my opinion_

Well Right about Now Emma Felt like a Jackass But She Did want to help and She soon Noticed that the other woman Didn't type very fast, Emma Received a faster reply this time as if She heard her.

 _RegalMajesty: Please don't "dude" me and Alright Thank You, Emma_

 _DarkSwannx: oh sorry it's kinda my thing...Anytime, What's your Name?_

 _RegalMajesty: Don't let it be with me, I'm not a dude. Regina, I'm Regina._

Emma Smiled Before Repeating

"Regina"

 _DarkSwannx: How Old Are you, Regina?_

 _RegalMajesty: 25_

 _DarkSwannx: Really? Wow, You're not THAT much older than me... hmm What do You do?_

 _RegalMajesty: I'm a Lawyer.. I help Children Who Can't Speak For themselves. I listen and I try and Keep them Safe_

 _DarkSwannx: Lmaoo. Like Acs?_

 _RegalMajesty: No! Not at all._ _DarkSwannx: I know, I was kidding_

Emma Frowned She didn't mean to offend Regina, Has she Offended her? She sighed Before trying to change the subject she sent another message

 _DarkSwannx: Where are you from? btw I'm 17_

 _RegalMajesty: You're young... I live in Florida_

 _DarkSwannx: Eh, Not That Young but yeah, Is that a problem? Oh cool. I live in New York:)_

 _RegalMajesty: Not at all That's cool, I've been a few Times._

 _DarkSwannx: Really? awesome! I think this Is a Start of a very beautiful Friend Ship_

 _RegalMajesty: Me too..._

The Two Women Ended Up talking For hours about their likes and Dislikes Until Regina Had To go to Bed But before She did Emma Intervened

'I don't even Know what She looks Like, Dammit Swan. manners'

 _DarkSwannx: Before you go, Can I know what You look like? I'll send a photo too if that's better_

 _RegalMajesty: Okay._

Receiving The Photo of The another Blonde Emma Smiled Regina was adorable,

Emma Looked Through her phone gallery Before She found a recent photo And then Like 40 Seconds Later After impatiently Waiting for a Response.

 _RegalMajesty: You're beautiful..._

The women Didn't go to sleep as Planned... instead they stayed up late But they weren't talking like they did during the day...

Emma Was curious About This one after finding Out Regina did In fact Not like Pizza or horror movies.

 _DarkSwannx: How do you feel about chocolate?_

 _RegalMajesty: I love Dark Chocolate_

 _DarkSwannx: Me too, But I have Milk chocolate Lip Stick, I swear. I only put it on to Lick it off My lips lol_

 _RegalMajesty: Hmm, I want some too_

 _'Well shit'_ Emma Said To herself Mentally at Regina's response

' _Was she Flirting with me? What Do I say?'_ She Thought for a Second almost Freaking Out before she Bit her bottom lip she Tried to keep It Friendly and Typed

 _DarkSwannx: You should totally try it!_

 _RegalMajesty: I definitely Will..._

Emma Didn't respond... She couldn't Instead She turned her Phone off And Thought About What Just happened. Was she Crazy? Were they Flirting? Should She Even trust Regina? After what Happened with Ruby...Emma Knocked her thoughts away Before Going to Sleep. _'You just met the woman, Shut up'_

 **A/N: Reviews are welcome x**


	3. Chapter 3

Regina Mills Was at Home Laying around Considering It was Now Sunday and All she did Was think about the blonde. Should she have lied?

 _No no no because Emma Could be lying too. right?'_ She let out an Exasperated Sigh.

They Haven't Spoken Since Emma Fell Asleep.

She pulled out her phone and Dmed Emma

 _RegalMajesty: Hello, Emma How are you?_

She **deleted** the message and Re-typed a new one

 _RegalMajesty: Goodmorning_

 _'That's better'_ She Thought to herself Receiving a Response About 12 Minutes Later From Emma

 _DarkSwannx: Goodmorning, Beautiful_

Regina Felt a punch in the gut.. Emma Thought Katherine was beautiful. Not her.

 **Emma Swan** Was Just waking up Since she Had Nothing better to do that Day and the first Thing she Did Was Text Regina a Response She smiled At Regina's Reply

 _RegalMajesty: lol, What are You up to?_

She quickly Replied

 _DarkSwannx: Laying down, You?_

 _RegalMajesty: Me too... I'm very Tired, No work Today_

 **Regina Mills** Smiled She Read Emma's Reply

 _DarkSwannx:Well Today I'm all yours._

She Responded Taking a sip of the Newly made coffee

 _RegalMajesty: Great. Mine..._

 _DarkSwannx: Haha, So How are you?_

 _RegalMajesty: I know it hasn't been Long but I missed you._

 _DarkSwannx: I missed you more!_

 **Emma Swan** Sent That Message With a Grin, She did Miss Regina even though the woman did seem a bit... off.

 _RegalMajesty: Not possible, Em_

 _DarkSwannx: Totally possible_

 _RegalMajesty: mhm I'm banking on it_

 _DarkSwannx: You'd lose all your money_

 _RegalMajesty: Nope_

 _DarkSwannx: Can you believe We're fighting over Who Missed who More? lmao_

 _RegalMajety: Yes I can, You're adorable_

 _DarkSwannx: Nah That's you_

 _RegalMajesty: Are we really gonna Do this Again?_

 _DarkSwannx: No Lmfao._

 _RegalMajesty: Mhm_

 _DarkSwannx: Mhmm_

 _RegalMajesty: Mhmmm_

 _DarkSwannx: Mhmhmmmm_

 _RegalMajesty: Cut it out lol_

 **Regina Mills** Smiled, Emma Made her Smile... maybe she could have fun with Emma.. the blonde didn't seem To mind..?

 _'Dammit, Regina. Stop being a Perv'_ She Told herself mentally Before Emma Responded

 _DarkSwannx: I love you lmao_

Regina's Breath Caught in her Throat.

Emma Said she loved her, Maybe it was friendly? ugh. of course it was! They had just Met. She Replied

 _RegalMajesty: Thanks_

She Immediately Regretted that after Emma's Response

 _DarkSwannx: Umm.. No problem?_

 **Emma Swan** Was Entirely confused At Regina's "Thanks" And She Instead Of Getting Upset and Butthurt She shook her head before adding

 _DarkSwannx: I have to Go, ttyl._

 **Regina Mills's** Eyebrows Rose at That Before she sighed And Texted back

 _RegalMajesty: ttyl I guess?_

* * *

 **Emma Swan** Never Responded, Instead the Blonde called her best Friend Ariel and they Went To the Mall

"Yeah She Was Really weird, I don't know"

Emma Said To Ariel As the Red Head modeled the Beige Dress she tried on In the Store

"Well... I don't know, Maybe She Took you seriously" Ariel Replied

"I don't know.. She makes me Feel..."

Ariel Looked Up at Emma

"Em?"

"Hm?" The blonde said lost In her thoughts

"Don't" Ariel Said Already Knowing what she Meant,

Emma Said

"I know. I know, I still Miss Ruby. I can't just Push it on someone Else I just Met her!... I'm fine"

She Said With a fake Smile.

"I'm fine..."

She wasn't fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina Mills went to walk her dog that evening, Still thinking about the blonde

She had hoped she didn't upset Emma... She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something there...

When Regina got home she took her dog Oliver off of his leash and he took off on his Little Paws and ran away. She laughed a bit at his attempt to run up the steps

The Brunette sat on her couch and she sighed before pulling out her phone to call her best friend.

Katherine Nolan.

Hearing the other end of the phone ring waiting impatiently and then finally

"Regina? Hey baby! What's up?"

"I met a girl. Her name is Emma" she said quickly

"Okay... And?"

"I like her"

There was a pause at the other end of the Phone

"How long have you known her?"

"2 days..." Hearing a gasp

"Regina! No. Nope. Absolutely- wait."

"What?"

"How did you meet her? Details please"

"Well... I met her on Twitter-"

There was a choked laugh at the other end of the phone

"Twitter?! You've got to be kidding me"

"Wait wait. Listen to me"

She said trying to Catch Katherine's attention.

"I'm serious" she added on

"Okay okay... I'm sorry"

"Thank you, Kat anyways, we spent almost the entire night talking.. About everything... And she's. She's beautiful"

"Aww Regina... That's cute"

Katherine cooed

"Be quite, anyways. She's just.. I don't know and it's too fast Kat. Way too fast.. And there's one problem" She drawled out

"What is it?"

"She's 17"

"Holy- Mother of god. Are you crazy!? A minor? Buckets of hell. You're going to jail, you're-" she Said obviously being sarcastic

"Not funny, miss Nolan! I- What do I do?" She asked calmly but a bit irritated

"Well... I guess that's something you have to figure out Regina. It's your life.. Just don't ruin all of your hard work for a 17 year old, okay?"

"Okay"

Then the line was cut off

Regina's phone had died.

She reached For her laptop on her coffee table, opening it up she sighed onto Twitter before sending a message to Emma

 _DarkSwannx: Hi_

Came a message as soon as Regina typed in and Pressed the same

RegalMajesty: Hi

Regina lifted a brow at that

"Creepy" she muttered Before Emma Texted back

 _DarkSwannx: I missed you..._

 _RegalMajesty: I missed you too, beautiful_

 _Regina bit her bottom lip at the next reply_

 _DarkSwannx: you're the beautiful one_

 _RegalMajesty: Not true_

 _DarkSwannx: I think it is_

 _RegalMajesty: You are art..._

 _DarkSwannx: that's a new one_

 _RegalMajesty: What?_

 _DarkSwannx "you are art" haha. Most of the people Around here Say "hot" and "bad" Ect. You're different. Thanks, Can I call you Gina?_

 _RegalMajesty: Yeah Ofc, I'd like that and that's because I'm older, dear_

 _DarkSwannx: I'm glad_

 _RegalMajesty: What are you doing?_

 _DarkSwannx: I just got out of the Shower and I am Currently getting dressed haha_

 _RegalMajesty: A shower? What a Show_

 _DarkSwannx: Are you trying to flirt? You're horrible at it lmao_

 _RegalMajesty: I..._

 _DarkSwannx: I was Kidding, Gina_

 _RegalMajesty: But I wasn't.. I have game._

 _DarkSwannx: Game? You have no game lmao_

 _RegalMajesty: I have Plenty, Emma...?_

 _DarkSwannx: Swan_

 _RegalMajesty: Ooo so that's the story behind the ? Interesting haha._

 _DarkSwannx: Obviously, Idiot._

 _RegalMajesty: Dork_

 _Darkswannx: You're an ass_

 _RegalMajesty: Don't call me that_

 _DarkSwannx: I'm sorry._

 _RegalMajesty: Don't be, I was kidding, Love._

 _DarkSwannx: mhm_

 _RegalMajesty: Mhmmm_

 _DarkSwannx: Mhmmmmmmm_

 _RegalMajesty: mhmmmmmmmm_

DarkSwannx: Lmfaooo. We're Fun

 _RegalMajesty: We are, Indeed._

 _DarkSwannx: So there's this Girl... Who I really like_

Regina felt a Pang of Hurt in her chest Before The Next message came in

 _DarkSwannx: But like as A friend. Anyways, I wanna get her something because I love her and Its almost her birthday haha. Any ideas?_

 _RegalMajesty: Get her something unique Ya know?_

 _DarkSwannx: Yeah.. I know. Cool_

 _There Was A Door Bell Ring throughout Emma Swan's house_

 _DarkSwannx: I have to go now Regina, But we will Talk soon, okay?_

 _RegalMajesty: Okay, Emma. I'll miss you, beautiful_

 _DarkSwannx: I'll miss you too Gina xo_

Then Emma was gone

Plopping on her couch Regina sighed and Went to take her medicine and then a nap


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! sorry I** **disappeared again, what an ass right? lmao. here we go...**

When Emma opened her door she was practically tackled to the ground, She Hugged the shorter woman Back, standing up she muttered

"Ow. Fuck that's hurt my back"

"Sorry Em." The red head said shutting Emma's Front door

"Yeah yeah, Why are you here?" She asked a but curious as to why her friend came over without telling her

"I just wanted to check on you..." She trailed off and scoffed when Emma rose a brow not believing her at all she Tried to object but the blonde Beat her too it

"YOU want to see what me and Regina were talking about it what you want" the young woman Grinned

"It's fine, I'll show you"

The red head was shocked, was Emma really going to show her? Was this a trap? Emma disappeared from the Hallway before returning with her phone Handing it to Ariel, the red head gawked before she immediately unlocked the phone in a rush excitedly.

Emma was dying on the inside, hysterically laughing but she couldn't do that out loud, Ariel would kill her for laughing at her.

She moved to sit on her couch, She layed Back but her feet were quickly pushed to the floor as her friend sat next to her Scrolling through messages, Emma Watched Ariel's facial expressions closely with a serious face

The red heads cheeks immediately turned red and She said

"Wow."

Tossing Emma her phone, the blonde caught it.

"She's amazing" Emma said with a smile

"Maybe" Ariel replied

"Definitely but-"

"You remember what happened with Belle."

The blonde woman frowned deeply... She did remember, she still Cried and Tore her mind apart about it almost every night before she met Regina but... Regina. She seemed different. Emma had felt like she'd known her before.

Ariel had gone home after they watched a movie and Emma Plopped Onto her bed Pulling out her phone, she Opened it the 'twitter' app and Decided to see what the Other woman was up to

She Dmed Regina

 _DarkSwannx: Hey_

 _RegalMajesty: Hey_

 _DarkSwannx: What's up?_

 _RegalMajesty: I'm working_

 _DarkSwannx: oh.. I'm sorry. We can talk later_

 _RegalMajesty: No.. I wanna talk. What are you doing?_

 _DarkSwannx: I just layed back down_

 _RegalMajesty: who was at the door?_

 _DarkSwannx: My best friend_

 _RegalMajesty: Oh, okay_

 _DarkSwannx: yeah..._

 _RegalMajesty: I missed you.._

 _DarkSwannx: You too_

 **Regina Mills** Could tell something was wrong with you blonde so she typed:

RegalMajesty: What's wrong?

And she frowned at Emma's reply, why was the girl lying?

DarkSwannx: nothing.

RegalMajesty: Okay

She simply responded and Put her phone down She decided to ignore the blonde for a bit and then...

 _ **5 minutes later...**_

 _DarkSwannx: Okay? K cool._

The brunette Let out a Breath as she went to pick up her phone and Saw what The 17 year old had said. What was that supposed to mean? 'K. cool' ? What on earth? She Began typing

 _RegalMajesty: What?_

 _DarkSwannx: nothing. I gtg, later._

Regina felt herself getting a bit irritated, what did she do? Nothing. She did nothing!

 _RegalMajesty: Where are you going?_

 _DarkSwannx: that's my business._

A bit taken back by that, Regina Nodded her Head and Put her phone down after typing

 _RegalMajesty: Okay?_

 _DarkSwannx: okay_

 _RegalMajesty: Ttyl, Emma._

 _DarkSwannx: Bye Regina._

 **Emma Swan** Was perfectly fine.. Why does Regina think she knows everything? She doesn't, so therefore Emma just ended the conversation right there, threading her fingers through her long Tresses, she Blew out a puff of air before going to get something To eat from her fridge.

What the hell had happened?

 **A/N: Well that was petty and unexpected... shit lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

Regina hadn't slept that night... She couldn't even finish her work, she got home late and All she could think about was Emma..why? The girl was a pain in the ass but she Was beautiful... On both the inside and the outside.. she never planned on Being with Emma. Especially In a serious sense.. They were just fooling around, right? Like a game?

She pulled out her phone when she sat on her couch and Immediately texted Emma

 _RegalMajesty: Are you awake?_

 _DarkSwannx: Yes_

Regina bit her bottom lip before typing

 _RegalMajesty: I'm sorry..._

 _DarkSwannx: Me too, Gina:/_

 _RegalMajesty: Really?_

 _DarkSwannx: Yes.. It was petty and Really stupid._

 _RegalMajesty: It was._

 _DarkSwannx: I like you, okay? I want whatever comes with you and whatever this is to work._

Swallowing a lump in her throat not expecting that from the 17 year old...

 _RegalMajesty: I like you too..._

 _DarkSwannx: That Made me smile_

 _RegalMajesty: beautiful_

DarkSwannx. what is?

RegalMajesty: Your smile

DarkSwannx: you're a dork

RegalMajesty: Your Dork:)

 _DarkSwannx: Mine?_

 _RegalMajesty: Yes_

 _DarkSwannx: Mmm_

 _RegalMajesty: Mhmmm_

 _DarkSwannx: Mhmmmm_

 _RegalMajesty:_ _Mmmmm_

 _DarkSwannx: Hmmmm_

 _RegalMajesty: Hmmmmmm_

 _DarkSwannx: we're cute Lmaoo_

 _RegalMajesty: You're beautiful_

 _DarkSwannx: Is that your only line?_

 _DarkSwannx: told ya, you have no game_

 _RegalMajesty: I have Plenty, you just haven't seen it yet;)_

 _DarkSwannx: Will I eve_ r?

 _MajestyRegal: Maybe_

 _DarkSwannx: Definitely_

 _RegalMajesty: Maybe.._

 _DarkSwannx: you can't say no to me_

 _RegalMajesty: okay fine.. I can't_

 _DarkSwannx: lol. I know._

 _DarkSwannx: you're awesome_

 _RegalMajesty: Can I tell you a secret?_

 _DarkSwannx: sure?_

 _RegalMajesty: You are so.. Sexy._

 _DarkSwannx: haha, Thank you but it's not much of a secret to me;)_

 _RegalMajesty: Lol_

 _DarkSwannx: what made you say that?_

 _RegalMajesty: my head_

 _DarkSwannx: you sure it wasn't your vagina? Lmao_

 _RegalMajesty: Lol_

 _DarkSwannx: why aren't you sleeping?_

 _RegalMajesty: I couldn't... I kept thinking about you_

 _DarkSwannx: really?_

 _RegalMajesty: yes.. I couldn't even finish my work._

 _DarkSwannx: I have so much homework. I wanna kms_

 _RegalMajesty: don't say that._

 _DarkSwannx: I'm sorry_

 _RegalMajesty: It's alright_

 _DarkSwannx: It's not but okay_

 **Emma Swan** Bit the inside of her cheek when Regina replied

 _RegalMajesty: okay... What are you doing?_

 _DarkSwannx: I'm in the bath_

 _RegalMajesty: Without me?:(_

 _DarkSwannx: Sorry?_

 _RegalMajesty: No you're not_

 _DarkSwannx: I am, it's a bit lonely in here_

 _RegalMajesty: I can fix that._

 _DarkSwannx: Haha and what pray tell would You do to 'fix' it?_

 _RegalMajesty: I have my ideas_

 _DarkSwannx: Care to share?_

 _RegalMajesty: Maybe later_

 _DarkSwannx: Ah, come on! That's not fair_

 _RegalMajesty: well, what would you do?_

 _DarkSwannx: I'd cuddle the hell out of you_

 _Regina Snorted, Emma was adorable_

 _DarkSwannx: Your turn_

 _RegalMajesty: I'd simply take what's mine_

 _Darkswannx: what's yours?_

 _RegalMajesty: You_

 _DarkSwannx: I'm no ones property_

 _RegalMajesty: Sorry_

 _DarkSwannx: it's okay, how would go about 'taking what's' yours ?_

 _RegalMajesty: Details?_

 _DarkSwannx: If you want_

 _RegalMajesty: Well first I'd..._

 **A/N: it's About to get 'text smutty' while Emma is taking a bath. So I'm making this Fic M Now haha, For the New Worlders, your Update is coming very soon! I promise xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I suck at smut so I downgraded and made it less smutty than intended**

 _RegalMajesty: Well first I'd..._

 _Emma Bit her bottom lip and typed_

 _DarkSwannx: Go on_

 _RegalMajesty: I'd run my hands_

 _Over You_

 _Darkswannx: Mhm_

 _RegalMajesty: I'd pull at your nipples, Subtly telling you what I want_

 _Darkswannx: That's not subtle at all *Insert laughing emoji*_

 _RegalMajesty: Shut up or I'm stopping_

 _Darkswannx: Jeez, fine._

 _RegalMajesty: I'd move my hands south... Kissing over your shoulders_

 _Darkswannx: Where 'south'?_

 _RegalMajesty: Right over where I know you need me most_

 _Darkswannx: Oh you mean were my hand is right now? Keep going..._

 _RegalMajesty: Fuck_

 _RegalMajesty: Now I don't think I can. What are you doing?_

 _Darkswannx: What you're too far to do._

 _RegalMajesty: You tease._

 _Darkswannx: Maybe, But I bet your fingers inside of me feel way better than mine._

 _RegalMajesty: Mhm_

 _Darkswannx: I'll text you when I get out._

 _RegalMajesty: Ok.. Hurry back_

 _Darkswannx: I'll try._

Truth is Emma wasn't doing anything at all... But Regina didn't know that. The blonde was just sitting there in her bath... Truth be told she didn't know how to.. Well ya know. She was very much a virgin but Regina was an older woman and she didn't want to seem like an innocent baby.

Sighing deeply, Emma stood up and turned on the shower water, unplugging the drain

... She always did that.

Soaked in the bath for a while and then showered.

About 10 Minutes later she was now in her bed, Wearing only a t shirt and boy shorts.

She was home alone so.. It didn't matter what she wore.

Pulling out her laptop she opened it up and Went straight to Twitter to message the brunette woman. Her heart raced

 _Darkswannx: what are we doing?_

 _RegalMajesty: What do you mean?_

 _Darkswannx: I don't want to play games with you, Regina._

 _RegalMajesty: This isn't a game, Emma._

 _Darkswannx: then what is it?_

 _RegalMajesty: I don't know... What do you want?_

 _Darkswannx: to be yours_

 _RegalMajesty: I thought you weren't anyone's property?_

 _Darkswannx: I'm not._

 _RegalMajesty: Then what do you mean?_

 _Darkswannx: Nothing. Forget it_

 _RegalMajesty: Emma. No, Wait._

 _Darkswannx: What?_

 _RegalMajesty: I'm sorry, baby. Is that what you want?_

 _Butterflies fluttered inside of the blondes stomach..._

 _Darkswannx: Yes, I love that_

 _RegalMajesty: I only want you happy_

 _Darkswannx: thank you, you're making me happy_

 _RegalMajesty: I'm so glad._

 _Darkswannx: we'll talk soon, okay? I'm actually really tired._

 _RegalMajesty: Okay beautiful, I'll be here._

 _Darkswannx: Bye Regina._

 _Both woman asked Themselves the same question in that moment..._

 _'Is she my girlfriend?'_

 **A/N: Next update is Friday xo;)**


	8. Chapter 8

She was.

It's been 3 weeks and they've been inseparable, Emma Couldn't stop pulling out her phone during Work Or Family dinner ect..

It was summer so Thank goodness she had no school, All she wanted to do was talk about Regina.

And ariel had to be the one to listen

Regina Was happy.. She felt young ad light on her feet besides the fact that everything hurts... Her heart didn't, she knew she would have to tell Emma someday but she Just thought now wasn't the time.

Emma also had her Private secrets. Which would not remain private for long...

Now I know what you're asking...

Have they used the 'L' word Yet? Well... No they haven't. Emma Knew it was wrong but she sometimes thought about Belle.. Cried about it because everything with her was so broken.

But she always sucked it up and looked foreword to Regina.

She was At the Mall with Ariel at the moment but As she Sat in the chair and Ariel tried on various clothes, Emma's eyes were glued to her phone. She was.. Ofcourse. Texting Regina...

She wanted to hear the other woman's voice. To see her face. But Regina always declined or said 'Maybe someday' which sometimes upset Emma but she pushed her feelings aside.

"Hey how about this one?" Ariel came from behind the curtain with a skin tight Purple dress on... It was one of Emma's cousins birthday soon which meant.

Party.

So they were shopping for outfits.

Emma looked up and frowned "Whoa, Hell no. It's a 16 year olds party not a strip club" she laughed looking back down at her phone

"Ouch, Em" Ariel feigned hurt and went to change again.

Regina was in a meeting... God, she couldn't help herself. She kept her phone under the table and continuously looked down at With a smile... Emma's adorable.

 _RegalMajesty: Dear, you're adorable. But I bet you'd look beautiful in anything you wo_ re.

Emma smiled and cooed "Aww" her face went red. She was love sic- wait what? No. She wasn't in love with this woman. Ofcourse not.

Ariel poked her head out of the the curtain with a grin

"What?"

Emma looked up

"Nothing" she said before looking back down.

 _Darkswannx: Aw, you're sweet. But not very honest, Haha._

 _RegalMajesty: What do you mean?_...

Regina mills frowned deeply, 'What did she mean?' But she never received a response.

Even after her meeting.

Had she said something?

Emma wasn't tweeting.

Not answering her..

When she got home she Sat on her couch and watched orange is the new black until she had fallen asleep.

Emma was being kidnapped but not by some old creeper.

By her friends, They all crowded the dressing room out of no where. Told Ariel to get her clothes back on and said they were Going To the city... Emma groaned But her Oldest friend snatched her phone and said

"You too Em, you're not gonna sit there on your phone all day"

"Yeah, okay. But give me my phone"

"Nope"

"Give me my phone, Riley. Now"

Riley Ran Out The store in a fit of laughter to her car And It was a trap.

They got Emma in the car.

It was a trap.

She wasn't getting her phone.

Or out of this car.

 **A/N: It was already written and I couldn't wait as much as you lmao**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:HELLOOO! Leave reviews? They mean a lot, I really appreciate-them. Also! If any of you Sqers need a new internet friend, HMU;) haha You can Pm me if you want and Once again, Reviews are welcome. So here's something I wanna say before I start this chapter.**

 **To: 'Swanqueenator' : Thank you somuch for yoursupport..Mwah! :***

 **now here we go and remember... Stay Awesome xoxo**

When Emma Swan got home that night it was late... and she hadn't spoken to her girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

That sounded nice

Emma crept up the stairs and then went straight into her room.

She let out a deep sigh when she opened her laptop. Hopefully Regina wasn't asleep.

She really wanted to talk to her.. to explain.

What if she was worried?

Oh Emma you're so dead...

* * *

Regina was worried sick... She was sitting in her office with her phone next to her, Fucking hell. Emma where are you?

Sighing deeply she thought to herself 'You're dead, Swan'

Then her phone buzzed, She grabbed it quickly and pressed the notification.

It was Emma.

Emma was okay.

 _DarkSwannx: Hey! Regina I'm so sorry, I disappeared._

 _RegalMajesty: Where have you been? I was worried..._

 _DarkSwannx: I'm sorry, Gina. My friends took my phone and like. Kidnapped me!_

The brunetteseye brows shot up. She wasn't expecting that, A smile grazed her features

 _RegalMajesty: I missed you Emma_

 _DarkSwannx: I missed you too Gina... but I have a question_

 _RegalMajesty: what is it, Beautiful?_

* * *

Beautiful... Emma's beat Warmed. Regina wasn't mad.

She replied

 _DarkSwannx: When can I see you? Or even head your voice?_

 _RegalMajesty: ... Emma can we not, right now?_

Emma frowned Then stubbornly typed

 _Darkswannx: Okay. Regina. We don't have to 'Right Now' *insert laughing emoji* Goodnight, Regina_

* * *

A deep frown immediately took place on Regina's face.

Fine.

 _RegalMajesty: Goodnight, Beautiful._

She let out a breath... why was Emma acting like this?.

 **A/N: Mmm, More pettiness *Rolls Eyes***


	10. The Phone Call

**A/N : okay first I really have something to say.**

 **But excuse me who are you to tell me What my writing is? And this isn't for one specific person but Multiple. I'm not calling anyone out here.**

 **But this is MY story, don't like? Please! Don't read. I appreciate your time spent reading it although. And sorry about the title it's for the next chapter And I kinda wanna stop writing it but I have to remind myself. Writing is the only thing that keeps me sane these days so I won't, of course.**

 **Once more I appreciate everyone's support. Xo :***

 **Stay Awesome :* xoxo**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to everyone again who's been so supportive, I'll keep in mind not to feed into the negativity. Anyways, Here we go**

 **WARNING: There may be mentions of self harm.**

Emma Swan, in fact... couldn't sleep.

Neither could Regina.

They both laid there, conflicted. Should Emma apologize? Why were they like this?...Emma loved Regina.

That much was clear at this point.

But she hasn't told her yet...and now this? What if Regina got fed up with Emma and left her? What if Regina realized this was all a mistake and decided not to be with her? It was funny... Regina's a child advocate lawyer, but what she's doing with Emmarightnow?  
/Ha! Okay... Maybe it isn't funny.

Regina Mills couldn't take it.

She plopped on her bed and decided to see if Emma was awake. She opened up her laptop and the twitter con, she Dmed the girl that she knew she wanted to be with. Gods.

She missed Emma, she sighed to herself deeply before typing...

 _RegalMajesty: Baby, please talk to me._

 _RegalMajesty: Are you awake?_

 _RegalMajesty: Em..._

Not long after, she received a message from said woman...

D _arkSwannx: I'm okay. I'm sorry, I guess I just... I don't know._

 _RegalMajesty: No... I'm sorry Emma. It's late... you should sleep_

 _DarkSwannx: I love you, Regina_

 _RegalMajesty: You do?..._

 _RegalMajesty: you mean that?_

 _DarkSwannx: I do... I know it's fast but I do love you, everything about you, and I'm prepared for anything despite our age difference. I love you, Regina._

 _RegalMajesty: I love you too..._

 _DarkSwannx: That makes me very happy. There's something important I have to tell you though... but not yet. Now isn't the time._

 _RegalMajesty: Me too..._

 _DarkSwannx: goodnight Regina_

 _RegalMajesty: Goodnight my beautiful girl_

* * *

Emma was laying down, bored as hell, the only thing keeping her busy was her phone and she was texting her girlfriend.

 _DarkSwannx: How come you never use emojis?_

 _RegalMajesty: I don't know, why?_

 _DarkSwannx: no reason, I just think you should use them more often. Ya know?_

 _RegalMajesty: *Insert laughing emoji x3* Like that? lol_

 _DarkSwannx: Yeah, Gina. Like that haha._

* * *

It was cold out and Emma's mom was going out so she had to babysit her siblings whilst she did, rather late although it was almost 9pm.

She was distracted and her mother kept telling her to get off of her phone but Emma didn't listen, the kids were asleep. That's all she was here for. Right?

{Lol... guess who she's texting}

R _egalMajesty: I have a surprise for you_

 _DarkSwannx: oh? What is it?_

 _RegalMajesty: First I need your phone number..._

Emma's heart beat sped up

 _DarkSwannx: Wait.. really. Omg okay_

 _RegalMajesty: Yes..._

Emma's phone was on the verge of dying so she just gave Regina the house phone number instead but Emma had her own line. Thank god, so she waited for the phone to ring before answer but her mother grabbed the phone first... uh oh.

Ingrid spoke giving a glare to Emma at the foreign Area code.

"Hello? Who is this" Emma groaned.

"Give me the phone Ma, It's for me" Ingrid rolled her eyes continuing

"Regina Mills? Who the-"

Then Emma grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Gina..?" She sighed. Her mother rolled her eyes after calling her a weirdo on the fact that she was talking to a person from another state but not knowing how old she was or who exactly she was...

Emma plopped on her mothers bed with the phone in her hand

"Emma? Hi" The hoarse voice on the other end on the phone spoke.

"Hey..." Emma breathed out.

"What are you doing?" She asked as if it was casual.

"I'm in the hospital..." she drawled out.

"That's kinda what I wanted to tell you. Emma.."

Emma's brows furrowed "What? Are you okay?"

Regina responded "Yes, Honey. I-Im fine. Emma"

There was silence at the other end of the line

"Are you there?" Regina asked.

"Yes" the sweet voice answer.

"Emma, I have Breast cancer" Was suddenly spoken.

"And I'm afraid...And I- I hope you'll still love me Even though-"

She was cut off.

"Of course I Will... I'll always love you.."

"Really?"

"Yes.. Regina I have something to tell you too" Emma spoke hesitantly,

Her Mom was gone. She left the house. She could speak freely

"What's Wrong, baby?"

Baby.

Regina just called her baby.

Butterflies...

"I self harm.. but I haven't since I met you"

She quickly added the last part.

"Oh Emma..." came a sigh.

"Please don't hurt yourself... I need you"

Emma smiled softly "Okay..."

"So.. Is your blonde natural or? Haha" she tried to change the subject

"What?" Regina was confused then oh-!

"I'm sorry, it is. Yes" she lied.

"Oh that's really cool...Mine was never so bright I.. dyed it a few times." There was a soft laugh.

"I love your laugh.."

Regina was grinning.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"How would you know?"

"I can hear it in your voice, silly" There was a giggle.

"Of course you Can"

"Mhm..." Emma made a soft hum That apparently.

"Don't make that sound"

Emma frowned.

"What sound?"

"The one you just made"

"Mhm.. okay?" She did it again without noticing.

"You just did it again"

"Did I?"

"You did..."

Emma laughed "Okay... sorry?"

She made the noise again.

"Emma..." Regina drawled out

"What?" She laughed.

"Now you're doing it on purpose"

"Am not"

"And you're a child" Regina chuckled.

"I love you" Emma suddenly said nervously.

"I love you too, baby" was suddenly said.

Baby.

Gods, That made Emma's cheeks turn pink and her heart beat faster.

"I like when you call me that..." she continued before asking.

"Where's Kathryn?"

"She's... slumped in a chair Asleep" Regina chuckled. Emma knew who Kathryn was... Regina's bff. Nothing more.

Regina knew who Ariel was... Emma's best friend... and well let's just say Regina knew all about Ruby

So Emma immediately caught on when the so called blonde asked

"Would you ever go back to her?"

"No" Emma answered quickly

"Never..." she added

"What if she came back.. for you?"

Emma was confused

"I love you too much to leave you For her...She's nothing." Emma spoke honestly.

"I love you too..."

 **A/N: this one was actually a lot longer than my other ones so I hope you Liked and Yeah... Mwah! Regina has many secrets doesn't she? Muahauhahah *Evil Laugh* lol. but if I told ya I'd spoil it so I guess you'll just have to wait and Find out.**

 **Also if you're new to this Story. Hiya! :))) Leave reviews and tell me what you think ;p.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:Here's the rest of the phone call**

 **WARNING: It gets emotional and very... petty:'(**

"Regina?"

There was a moment of silence after the couple was laughing over something Katheryn did.

"I'm here," came from the other end of the line.

"I'm afraid..," Emma whispered quietly.

"Of what?"

"You dying."

Silence.

"Emma, Can we not talk about that right now?"

Which probably wasn't a good move because...

"Why? Why can't we talk about it while you're here right now?"

"Because I don't want to," Regina replied calmly.

"But what about what I want?"

And Emma was right...but Regina..

"Because it's my life, Emma."

"A life that you obviously don't want me to be apart of since you like keeping things to yourself. What do you have to hide?"

Emma felt... so many things in this moment. Was there any trust between them?

"Emma, Please."

"What? Gina..."

"Drop it."

"Okay."

Emma didn't talk after that. She just stayed silent.

"I'm gonna hang up on you if you don't speak Emma," She called her bluff.

"Go ahead."

"Okay."

And Well... Regina in fact did hang up.

Which well-Emma's phone vibrated, she picked up it.

 _RegalMajesty: Told you I would. Goodnight, Beautiful._

 _DarkSwannx: Really? Okay lol_

Regina could feel the sarcasm pouring from that message but She didn't want to play games. Especially not with Emma.

 _RegalMajesty: What?_

 _DarkSwannx: Nothing. Nothing at fucking all, Regina._

 _RegalMajesty: No. please. Tell me what you have to say._

 _DarkSwannx: You don't want that because then this wouldn't end well._

Emma's house phone rang again.

She looked at the area code then realized the caller ID.

"Who's Kelly?" She suddenly asked.

Regina responded, "What?"

Emma asked seriously, "The caller ID says Kelly, is that your name?"

Regina laughed, "No. I'm using the hospital phone."

"Oh," Emma responded.

"Now tell me...what's on your mind, baby?"

Emma was starting to think Regina knew that was her weakness at this point.

"I wanna talk about you, but all you ever want to do is talk about me," Emma suddenly said.

"Okay...what do you wanna know?"

"Everything," Regina Laughed And Emma suddenly spoke again.

"Now that's a sound."

"What?"

"Your laugh...It's like music to my ears."

"Is it?"

"To mine at least."

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you too...So, what's your sister like?"

"Why my sister?" Regina questioned with jealousy dropping from her tone but she quickly dropped it when she heard the words.

"Because she was apart of you."

"Well...for instance I had two sisters."

"What happened to the other one?"

"She died..."

"Oh."

There was a pause

"I'm sorry,"Emma said apologetically.

"Don't be," Regina replied.

"How are your nieces? And Zelena?"

"They're fine... I spoil them rotten,"

she chuckled.

* * *

The two completely forgot about their almost argument earlier.

"Mhm, so when are we having phone sex?"Emma asked. The children were still asleep although baby Neal woke up once and Emma had to Change him but he fell right back out.

"Never," Regina laughed.

"Cut that noise out,"

Emma laughed. Before she dramatically threw her head back and moaned into the phone "Mhmm, This one?"

And well Regina... was beat red

"Yes that one."

"Mhmm."

"Emma," she said in a warning tone.

"Yes, Gina?"

"Stop it."

"Why?" Emma pouted even though Regina couldn't see.

"It's so Sexy"

Emma didn't have a response so she stayed quiet.

Regina burst into laughter before there was a knock on her hospital door, "Emma Honey, I have to go. The doctor is here."

"Okay, I'll miss youu!" Emma added.

"I'll miss you too...Goodnight, beautiful girl."

Emma smiled brightly, "Night, Gina. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then silence.

Regina had hung up.

Emma went to bed That night with a huge smile on her face. As did Regina...They were good.

They were happy.

But how long would it last?

 **A/N: Reviews are welcomed ;) Let me know what ya Think.**


	13. Why

**A/N: Hey guys! So I decided to time jump because why not ? This Is Only about Two Weeks later so we Can say Emma and Regina have been together for about a month now, not long but Eh haha. Stay awesome and keep Reading xo**

...2 Weeks Later...

 _Darkswannx: Please stop saying that...it'll be okay_

 _RegalMajesty: How do you know that, Emma? One day I'm just going to disappear and Leave you for good with no control over it and I can't, I._

 _Darkswannx: I'm sorry you feel that way...Regina I have to go. I told you me and my family are going on a trip to Rochester...I'll be back soon. Okay?_

 _RegalMajesty: don't you dare leave me like this Emma Swan_

 _Darkswannx: Hun I'm sorry but I really have to go._

 _RegalMajesty: Fine...I love you._

 _RegalMajesty: So much, baby._

 _Darkswannx: I love you too, Bye Gina *Insert Red heart emoji*_

 _ **...8 Hours Later...**_

 **A/N: wanna find out what happens Next? Follow this story and It'll be up in a bit Mwah!:***


	14. Why Part2

**A/N: WARNING This may be a bit Triggering, I'm Sorry**

 _ **...8 Hours later...**_

Emma Swan had just walked Into the hotel room with her family, She was Excited. Yes definitely But Anyways, She Rushed to an outlet so she Can plug up and charge her cell phone.

Not long after She Had charged her phone fully she Connected it to the hotel wifi because of the fact that she hated burning up her data.

Regina.

Regina.

Fuck.

Opening up twitter Emma's Brows furrow and her heart sunk to her stomach At the message Sitting there for her Return

 _RegalMajesty: Emma...I can't do this. My Life Is on the line...you're just so young and I'm sick and so much older than you...Never. Not even for a second Think I don't Love you because I do...I do love you, Emma. I know this may hurt but you'll be okay. I know you will, you're so strong and You can Get over this..me. You don't need me. You don't need this. You're so smart, Emma...Goodbye, Beautiful._

Green Orbs Filled With unshed tears

And at The Notice that Regina had made her account private

she Threw Her phone on the Bed of her hotel Room ignoring everyone calling her into The other Room.

She sunk to the floor and Held her knees close to her chest allowing her Tears to finally fall

Her chest hurt

So bad...

Why?-How?-

"You never loved me..." she whispered to herself And A voice in her mind Came into Clear And shouted at her

'She didn't! You're young and stupid. All she Tells are lies! Lies! Iies!'

And Emma listened to it.

Whatever it was Deep down inside...She feltSo...

Broken.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry don't hate me omg lmao. Also sorry Iwasgone Again I'm awful.**


	15. Everything is gonna be alright

_Previously on The Next life..._

 _And Emma listened to it._

 _Whatever it was Deep down inside...She felt._

 _So...Broken._

 **Regina Mills** had Been Hugging her Knees to her chest Resisting the urge to pick up her phone or her iPad To Text Emma...to beg for forgiveness. To tell her she loves her and that everything will be okay. To Make Emma feel safe.

She didn't want to hurt Emma

But she Knew she had

Hadn't she?...

Regina Picked up her phone anyway and and Opened up twitter and instead of Finding Emma Torn On the timeline she found her Full of laughing emojis and Song Lyrics Full of Joy?

"What?.."

'How could I be so stupid?' She asked herself...Emma was fine. Emma Didn't care.

What?...

She expected to find Emma Not even on Twitter But it was right there !

Her tears Fell again.

Emma didn't love her

It was a game.

And she lost.

How could she be so foolish?

Emma's A child...She shouldn't have expected anything less of one.

Regina Let out a sob And Unprivated her Account.

Opening up her messages to Emma she Typed Harshly.

 _RegalMajesty: So it was that easy? Forgetting me?... forgetting us? Well guess what Emma. I lied, I don't love you. How could I love a child? It's funny really...how two people Can be so absentminded around each other but Another person around Someone Else...So Emma, How does it Feel?. Knowing none of it was real? Was this just an experiment?...Fuck you Emma._

Regina Threaded her fingers through her hair Before sending another message...

* * *

 **Emma Swan** Didn't Cut Herself That night.

No.

Not because she didn't want to...oh she was aching to yes but She didn't Have anything to use.

So instead she blasted The Cheesiest Music she could find and Put on her head phones, her family and her were going out for dinner later so While she was getting ready she danced around trying to forget Regina...But she Couldn't.

Standing in the mirror.

She Stared at her reflection as the waves of music Passed Throughout her Mind.

And She cried.

Again...

A Smile Grazed her lips and she Finally realized something.

She's so Much more than this.

It wasn't worth it.

So pulling her phone out her pocket, she ranted to her Friends And Felt Better...Because she's Emma Swan.

She'll always be okay...right?.

Not Long after She had been feeling better, tweeting her faked emotions and acting like Regina never even existed Knowing deep down that she did. Her message Notification Went off, opening it Her heart dropped.

Regina

Regina Came back?

No...

She didn't open the message

Ignoring It until her Phone went off Again Of course.

 _RegalMajesty: I Just...Emma wait please I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I love you. You know I do. I..Fuck. Please Just come back to me. Please I need to talk to you._

Was her Second response.

Emma Frowned deeply at Reading it...

What wasRegina trying to do to her!?

Her cheeks Burned red and Her eyes filled with tears again before she Began typing

 _Darkswannx: We'll talk later_

Was All she said before Emma Left her phone in the hotel room and Went out to dinner with Her entire Family. She had Fun and enjoyed Every minute of it.

A dinner full of laughs and fancy bread. Ha!

She sometimes wished she could escape...escape it all, you know?

She missed her Best friend though. Always.

Getting back to the hotel Emma Showered and then Collapsed on the Well made bed But immediately Sprung back up after catching the glimpse of the time.

Fuck.

Regina.

The blonde hurriedly Pulled her phone out of her pocket to text Regina

 _Darkswannx: Regina? You there?_

* * *

 **...An hour Earlier...**

 **Regina Mills** was Tired and Awake Waiting for Emma's Return...God she screwed up. Would Emma ever forgive her?...This was all so crazy. She took a deep breath and noted the fact that Emma was fine.

Right?

Only god Knows...

The brunette took a deep breath and walked down stairs into the kitchen, She wasn't feeling too good...all of this stress...

Squeezing her eyes shut she Gripped the Edge of the marble kitchen counter and a rush of dizziness Washed over her.

She stood there for a bit Trying to compose herself Before she Rushed to her house phone not caring it was the middle of the night and Dialed Katherine'sNumber in a rush

"C-can you come over..? Please Kat, I-"

She Sighed And upon hearing and 'I'm on my way' she Went into her Living room and Sat on her couch to wait For her best friend.

Not long after she heard her door and bell and standing up she Opened the front Door.

As soon as she did so She fell into the blondes Arms Letting her tears fall again then she sobbed...

"It hurts so bad..." She Trailed off Holding onto The other woman for dear life.

It all went down hill.

Everything was just fine...

What has she done?

Oh Emma...

The Two Were now Laying in Regina's Bed Next to each other, Kat was Comforting the woman Who just didn't know what to do at the moment when Regina's phone went off...

Regina Immediately Reached for it and Picked it up Ignoring Kat's face.

It was Emma.

Emma Was here.

Emma Replied.

Emma.

The Lawyer read the words

 _Darkswannx: Regina? You there?_

And Replied knowing Katherinewas looking over her shoulder

 _RegalMajesty: Always, Emma._

 _Darkswannx: I missed you..._

 _RegalMajesty: I'm sorry if I hurt you Emma. I never wanted to do that...I never wanted that for you._

 _Darkswannx: It's okay...I love you_

 _RegalMajesty: Always?_

 _Darkswannx: Always_

 _RegalMajesty: Tell me...again._

 _Darkswannx: I love you._

 _RegalMajesty: I love you too._

 _ **A/N: You wanted a longer chapter and I was bored so...Here ya go:) If you have any theories don't be afraid to leave a review, I read them. Tysm for your support, Everyone ! xo Stay Awesome.**_


	16. Another lost

Emma Had been Extremely Horny That Day, Seriously.

The teenage Girl couldn't control her hormones At this point and Regina wasn't complaining

 _Darkswannx: Gina, I want you so Badly right now_

 _RegalMajesty: Oh baby if I was there..._

 _Darkswannx: Please, Gina. Fuck I'm so hot rn_

 _RegalMajesty: you're such a tease Emma...The things I'd do to you..._

 _Darkswannx: Yes. Tell me_

 _RegalMajesty: The things I'd Tell you..._

 _Darkswannx: You're the Tease. Please? That's not fair. Finish what you started, Baby._

 _RegalMajesty: Well first I'd Taste You because You look good enough to eat...Oh, The thought of you Underneath me Right now...fuck. My tongue Inside You...so wet...warm._

 _Darkswannx: Fuck that sounds so hot._

 _RegalMajesty: It will be, Emma. Gods. I want you to sit on my face so I can drink Everything you have to offer Right now._

The Brunette Whined To herself

 _Darkswannx: What do you think I taste like?_

 _RegalMajesty: Cotton candy...Sweet on my tongue._

This was Three days ago...She hadn't heard from Regina since but She did that often nowadays...Regina Would be back...always.

But the story behind this?... This was the first time Emma actually masturbated. The blonde would never forget it...Regina made her Feel so free...Yes? Yes.

She made her feel like...No matter what everything would be okay, She would Always be loved and welcomed with her. Emma loved Regina...But...Her mind sometimes wandered to Ruby and everything about her changes but Regina...she makes her forget. Forget everything that hurts her...forget all the pain...Regina wouldn't hurt her. Regina Lo-

Her phone Rung in that moment interrupting her thoughts she Answered.

"Hey, Ari-" She Spoke with ease before suddenly breaking into tears

"What? No I- I'm On my way" Hanging up the Phone, Emma Threw on A pair of Sneakers And left a Note for her mom On the fridge and Headed to the hospital ASAP.

Today Was off to a well...quite a start.

Rushing into the hospital, Emma Refused to take a seat in the waiting room. What the fuck was going on!?!

She took a deep breath and Threaded Her fingers through her hair, then her best friend walked into the room and Pulled The sobbing teen into a Hug

"What happened, Ariel!?...It was all fine Last week" she whispered to only her.

Okay Back the truck up...

Emma Swan wasn't a Killer...No. her friends were idiots and Emma Never involved herself in shit like this though she knew everything.

And now not only May she lose her friend...but what if someone talks?...Regina's gonna murder her Whe-If she finds out.

Emma Took a Deep breath and Pulled away from the hug. She was in the hospital till late night, her phone was dead so obviously there was no way she Way talking to Regina.

When Emma got home it was extremely late and she decided on not Even attempting to Charge her phone or contact Regina...Her Friend Died Today.

He was like family...four Bullets went Straight into his Abdomen and...you get the idea.

Regina Mills Had been awake still, She had been texting Emma Non stop worried about her girlfriend.

Did she do something?

Maybe Emma Realized Regina Wasn't enough?

Maybe Emma...

Then her insecurities began to take over and All hell broke loose.

The Older Woman Stood Up and Went into her kitchen. She had been avoiding food for a while but she was hungry now...extremely.

Emma would come around..right?

 _RegaMajesty: Emma...please talk to me. Did I do something? Honey. I just need to know you're okay...please._

 _Regalmajesty: Em? Please._

 _Regalmajesty: Where have you gone?_

After getting home early that morning Taking in the fact that her friend was gone and trying to not think about it of course.

Emma Swan Scrolled through the messages Cursing herself. Regina was/is/ worried. Shit. Fuck. Crap.

The blonde was a wreck and didn't want to be bothered by anyone but Regina so of course she replied

 _Darkswannx: I'm here, love._

Not even ten minutes later

 _Regalmajesty: what happened???_

 _Darkswannx: A lot but I'm really tired. We'll talk in the morning okay?_

 _Regalmajesty: Ok_

 _Regalmajesty: I love you._

 _Darkswannx: it's "Okay" Lol..I love you too._

Emma couldn't help but correct Regina of course. It was a habit.

 _Regalmajesty: Yeah yeah..rest well, my love. I'll be working today So I'll try to be around._

Emma already knew Regina would be around. So she only said.

 _Darkswannx: okay._

 **A/N: This chapter was NOT edited or beta'd (if that's a word) To make up for my Absence There will be a very Fluffy And smutty Full chapter Fic In your Future; Kinda long considering I'm still writing it for you guys, To anyone New. Hi!! Don't Forget to leave a Review. Mwah!! Stay awesome my loves.**


	17. The Beginning

When Emma woke up

She just wanted to be alone.

"Emma!" She Heard from upstairs.

The Blonde woman frowned A bit

"Coming!" She called Back to her mother

"Hurry!" She heard again.

Emma Jogged up the steps, it was 1pm And no one was Home but her and her mother as always.

Her mom just needed the remote, She had been too lazy to get it her self and made Emma get it even though it was only about 2 feet away from her.

Now In the mall with her best friend and her cousin Lily, Emma Was Looking through the Lip swatches in Sephora when her Phone vibrated, Taking it out of her pocket and Checking the message a sweet smile Grazed Her lips.

It was from Regina.

 _RegalMajesty: Hi Baby, I hope you're okay..I'll be here when you're ready to talk about what happened. If you even want to...Emma?_

And Emma didn't hesitate to respond.

 _Darkswannx: Yes? I'm here._

 _Regalmajesty: I love you._

 _Darkswannx: I love you too._

 _Regalmajesty: what are you doing?_

 _Darkswannx: I'm in the Mall, Ariel wanted a New outfit and I Ofcourse Wanted Some Crap I don't need for sephora..it clears my head haha_

 _Regalmajesty: Sephora? You like that?_

 _Darkswannx: Yeah why?_

 _Regalmajesty: where do I send it? Haha_

 _Darkswannx: oh hush you, you just want my address so you can Come kidnap me_

 _Regalmajesty: I make no promises, My love._

Emma Lifted her Head and Noticed that Ariel and Lily Had Been walking over to her and instead of replying to Regina she Stuck her phone in her back pocket and Initiated a conversation with the girls...

 **Regina Mills** had placed her phone back down, She was at the office Looking through some paper work really Really Hating this.

She wishes she could just go home...to Emma.

To Hold Emma

To be there for Emma...

But she knew That wouldn't happen

Emma Wasn't here

Emma didn't even know how old she really was or what she looked like.

This was really giving the brunette a headache and making her Heart Ache...

Face palming herself she just decided to continue her Work And forget about Emma for a moment...but could she really forget about Emma?

 _About Two Hours later..._

The three girls were sitting in the food court not really Worried about anything but their Food at the moment, Emma Had a burger and Fries. No sorry. A Baconator and Large fries- A Sprite soda and six piece Nuggets. Lily Had California rolls and rice. Ariel just had a Salad.

Yup You could say Emma Always had an appetite but never gained any weight.

She knew it too, She had a pretty nice body and Didn't really care what she ate.

That couldn't possible be Healthy? oh well.

 **Regina** was just getting home and She honestly feeling so much better, Kat came over in a big hat and An apron to bake because Regina couldn't Cook anything for her life unless it was Spanish food. Yup. She'd burn anything else.

Doubled over in a fit of Laughter the Brunette couldn't stop laughing nope she just couldn't-.

Emma knew When Regina laughed That Her cheeks flushed A bright pink, And they did even though Emma didn't even know what she really looked like..there would always be a connection there.

A love.

"Oh come on Regina, it's not that funny!" Kat Finally calmed down from her laughter.

She had Pretended to be A professional cook until she Couldn't anymore it was comedy gold.

The Two Took a few breathes and Stopped before laughing again at Absolutely nothing!

This is what Kat loved. Her best friend.

Her Best friend was/is/ happy. That's all she wants.

From College day one.

They were best friends.

They always Would be.

Regina took Kat in.

They were more than friends

They were family.

Emma Had just gotten home and Was Ofcourse hungry again but instead she Wanted to take a nap But First Texted Regina after plopping down on her bed

 _Darkswannx: Can I call you?_

Regina Looked down at her phone a moment later, She was Sitting on the couch with Kat Watching orange is the new black

 _Regalmajesty: Later? Kat Is here_

 _Darkswannx: Sure, But I'm gonna Sleep._

Right when Emma sent that Regina was in the middle of typing

Regalmajesty: What are you doi-

The brunette Sighed and Deleted her message.

 _Regalmajesty: Okay, Have a nice nap._

She Sent stubbornly.

 _Darkswannx: Oh I will, Haha._

Emma Replied with equal amount of sass

 _Regalmajesty: I love you._

This Ofcourse made the Swan's heart beat 100 times Faster and harder than it had Before.

 _Darkswannx: I love you too..._

 _9pm..._

It was 9pm and Regina was texting Emma Sitting in her office because Ofcourse she went back to work.

 _Regalmajesty: Baby?_

 _Regalmajesty: baby Wake up, I'm horny_

 _Regalmajesty: Emmaaaa_

Emma Woke up to the sound of her phone constantly Vibrating

"Shit, Regina" she muttered and checked her phone groggily

 _Darkswannx: Mhm?_

 _Regalmajesty: I'm so wet, Emma._

 _Darkswannx: Are you, Hun?_

 _Regalmajesty: Yes. I need you._

 _Darkswannx: you're too far, Babe._

 _Regalmajesty: I hate that so much._

 _Regalmajesty: I just want your hands all over me._

 _Regalmajesty: Your lips..._

Okay Yeah now Emma Was awake

Yup.

 _Regalmajesty: Don't you want that, Baby?_

 _Regalmajesty: Emma?_

 _Darkswannx: Don't get me Started, Regina._

 _Regalmajesty: what if I want to?_

 _Darkswannx: you don't_

 _Regalmajesty: I Do though_

 _Regalmajesty: I don't know I just..._

 _Darkswannx: you just what?_

 _Regalmajesty: I want you to Fuck me so badly right now._

 _Darkswannx: Soon, baby._

 _Regalmajesty: how long?_

 _Darkswannx: I don't know but when I do...gods._

 _Regalmajesty: Yeah? Tell me..._

 _Darkswannx: Where are you?_

 _Regalmajesty: My Office_

 _Darkswannx: is your office Private?_

 _Regalmajesty: Yes, why?_

 _Darkswannx: Take a good look at Your Desk in Front of you, Okay?_

 _Regalmajesty: Okay?_

 _Darkswannx: And I want you to Picture how hard I'm going To take you against It once I get my hands on you._

 _Regalmajesty: Oh god._

 _Darkswannx: Haha._

 _Regalmajesty: Fuck, Em._

 _Darkswannx: Hm?_

 _Regalmajesty: Fuck me._

 _Darkswannx: How hard do you want it, Baby?_

 _Regalmajesty: I want it so hard. Make me Scream._

 _Darkswannx: Your wish is my command, Love._

 _Regalmajesty: Fuck. Shit, keep going I'm so close, Emma._

 _Darkswannx: Are you...? Regina ! Haha_

 _Regalmajesty: Not funny Emma, Please. Don't stop. Tell me. I need it._

 _Darkswannx: Or I could Just leave you?..._

 _Regalmajesty: Emma Stop fucking around._

 _Darkswannx: If you ever came home to me This late You'd sleep on the couch, You know that, Right?_

 _Regalmajesty: Fuck you._

 _Darkswannx: Haha!! *Insert laughing emoji*_

 _Regalmajesty: you can't work me up so much and Not finish._

 _Darkswannx: I love you_

 _Regalmajesty: I love you too..._

 _Regalmajesty: you owe me..._

 _Darkswannx: Says who?_

 _Regalmajesty: Me._

 _Darkswannx: Whatever, Text me when you get home, bug. I'm wide awake now ahah._

 _Regalmajesty: I will._

When Regina Mills Got home she Of course showered and Crawled into bed, Pulling out her iPad she Texted Emma, her phone was charging.

 _Regalmajesty: Hey._

About 5 minutes Later

 _Darkswannx: Hey there_

 _Regalmajesty: So...Wanna tell me what happened With everything yesterday?.. we have yet to talk about that..._

 _Darkswannx: Yeah, Can I call you now?_

 _Regalmajesty: I'm pretty tired, Em._

 _Darkswannx: Go to sleep then, Regina._

The brunette squeezed her eyes shut.

 _Darkswannx: Can you at least Skype me for a second? I wanna see you._

Regina's breath hitched in her throat

 _Regalmajesty: Someday Emma..._

 _Darkswannx: Really, Regina?_

 _Regalmajesty: Please? I don't want to fight._

 _Darkswannx: Okay._

 _Regalmajesty: Emma._

 _Regalmajesty: Please don't do that._

 _Darkswannx: All I said was okay, Gina._

 _Regalmajesty: I know, sorry._

 _Darkswannx: it's okay, beautiful._

 _Regalmajesty: Okay. Now...Explain?_

 _Darkswannx: Right so...I lost a friend And I guess I was just._

Really upset about it?...Maybe that's an understatement. I felt awful...I still do.

 _Regalmajesty: Oh my baby...what happened?_

 _Darkswannx: It was...He just really hung out with the wrong crowd and He was shot..multiple times. That's really all I wanna get into before I cry again..ha._

 _Regalmajesty: I won't pressure you. Okay?_

 _Darkswannx: I know, I love you, Gina. Are you tired?_

 _Regalmajesty: Very._

 _Darkswannx: Get your rest, Beautiful._

 _Regalmajesty: I Don't ever want to lose you Emma..._

 _Darkswannx: What did I say? Stop that._

 _Regalmajesty: I just want to be with you forever._

 _Darkswannx: I know. Me too_

 _Regalmajesty: how long is forever for us?_

 _Darkswannx: As long as we want..._

 _Regalmajesty: I'll always find you Emma..._

 _Darkswannx: And I'll always find you._

 _Regalmajesty: I know._

 _Darkswannx: Ugh, we sound like Prince Charming and Snow White._

 _Regalmajesty: Lol._

 _Darkswannx: Hey Gina?_

 _Regalmajesty: yes?_

 _Darkswannx: Do you ever feel like...I knew you before I actually met you?..._

 _Regalmajesty: All of the time..._

 _Darkswannx: I feel like..I knew you before I was..Emma._

 _Regalmajesty: I know what you mean. Like we knew each..in another life._

 _Darkswannx: Exactly..._

 _Regalmajesty: I'll look for you..in the next, Emma._

 _Darkswannx: it's only fair I mean..I found you in this one haha...your turn, Beautiful._

 _Regalmajesty: I won't stop looking, My love._

 _Darkswannx: Promise?_

 _Regalmajesty: I promise._

 _Darkswannx: Goodnight, Regina._

 _Regalmajesty: Goodnight Beautiful Girl..._

 **A/N: Hey Guys!!! I WILL get into Kat and Regina's Back story Because I'm gonna LOVE writing that. I cried writing the end of this chapter. Keep reviewing! xo and Im loving everyone's ideas for this story so I'm doing this Thing where I will choose ONE of you guys' ideas for my next fic! I'll create a Short Thing for it In my stories soon so make sure you check it out or you can Leave a Review and tell me your idea for my next Swanqueen fic! Haha okay this self promo is getting long. I'm sorry, Stay awesome Loves!!**


	18. Ice Burning Pt 1

**A/N : Hey This is pretty short, Sorry.**

 _Regalmajesty: I miss you_

 **Regina** sent after a moment, she and Emma were randomly talking about unnecessary things at the moment but Regina had to express the fact that...She misses Emma. Even though Emma was right here..she wasn't.

 _Darkswannx: You should let me come see you, Or we should Skype...ya know? It'd be nice to see your face_

Regina's heart raced at this

 _Regalmajesty: Emma if you were only a Bit older We'd be with each other already...you're still in high school, Baby._

Emma was Laying down in bed doing nothing but texting her girlfriend and stuffing her face with gummy bears.

Regina was working though...Currently In a meeting with her cell phone in her lap under the table, she wasn't gonna just stop talking to The wom-Girl she Loved for some lecture

She had to remember Emma wasn't a woman

Not yet.

Mentally face palming herself she Took a peek at her phone he heart raced at Emma's words

 _Darkswannx: I just don't understand why we Can't Video chat, Regina. What are you hiding ?? I can't handle This._

 _Regalmajesty: Not this again..._

 _Darkswannx: Did you just?...seriously?_

Regina didn't mean to sound so...Douche Baggy. No. But...Now Emma was getting upset. Fuck.

 _Regalmajesty: You're always doing this, Emma. I'm just insecure_

 _Darkswannx: well woman up because how the hell are you gonna Ever See me in person? Are you gonna bail on me when I'm 20 because you're "Insecure" ? Seriously?_

Emma typed rlly fast so it was just hitting Regina hard in this moment, The meeting ended and She quickly stood up and Walked into her office Shutting and locking her door behind her she Sat at her desk

 _Darkswannx: Regina??_

 _Darkswannx: Fuck it_

 _Darkswannx: Fuck you_

Then Regina suddenly spoke

 _Regalmajesty: Baby, Please calm down. I'm just not ready yet, Please understand that...Fuck me? Really, Em?_

 _Regalmajesty: Your Words hurt..._

 _Darkswannx: That's the Point._

 _Regalmajesty: Emma, Come on. Don't be Like this. I love you._

 **Regina** didn't receive a response

"Fuck!" She cursed under her breath and Slammed her Phone on her desk.

Keeping a straight face she resisted the urge to cry but it wasn't working.

Why did she lie to Emma?

Oh Regina...What a mess you've Created.

 **A/N: They fight a lot I know...Next chapter is Part Two pls Don't hate me, drop a Review and I'll post Pt. 2 asap xo.**

 **P. S (THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT EDITED)**


	19. Ice burning P2

_Darkswannx: Regina? Can we Talk_

Emma Sent After a long while...it was now 12am And She couldn't sleep.

 _Regalmajesty: Always._

 _Darkswannx: I'm sorry...I just feel like. You're hiding something._

 _Regalmajesty: please trust me Emma, I have never nor will I ever lie to you. I love you too much_

 _Darkswannx: If you love me then why don't you want to see me?..._

 _Regalmajesty: It's not that, Emma I do. I wanna see you. I wanna see that beautiful face so bad._

 _Darkswannx: Then What's wrong !?_

 _Regalmajesty: I can't tell you yet Emma..._

 _Darkswannx: so you admit there's something? What Regina? It's your Photo right??? Is it not you?? Ya know I always had a feeling oh my god._

 _Regalmajesty: Emma. Of course it's me! I would never lie to you, okay? Get that through your big beautiful brain please. For me._

 _Darkswannx: Whatever, Regina._

 _Regalmajesty: Em, I don't want to fight. I really don't, Please understand._

 _Darkswannx: Okay, I gtg Mom is calling me_

 _Regalmajesty: I love you..Emma._

 _Darkswannx: Okay_

Emma lied. She was in bed crying. Why would her mom be called her a quarter to 1am ? She wasn't.

But Emma would Not believe What her life was Turning into...No this was only the beginning.

 **Regina** Went to bed in tears that Night as well, what the hell was she doing? She was gonna lose Emma and she knew it...

The next morning Regina Texted Emma

 _Regalmajesty: Hey..._

The brunette woman was currently making a Instagram account with the Face claim of Someone she found on the internet. She needed to know the truth...Was Emma still thinking about the other woman? Is that why she was doubting Regina?

What was Regina Doing?

Her hands were shaking in this moment as she Made the acc A Fan acc For A tv show and added random people...Then Emma. How did she find Her?

All she did was search her name it was the first one to come up...Beautiful Emma.

 **A/N: WHEN I SAY I AM EXCITED. I AM EXCITED. LOL! Okay so This chapter was really shitty Guys, I know I know but There's more angst To come, will this End Happy? Or Torn and Broken? Oh my god. You don't know HOW excited I am to be writing this next Chapter For you Guys, it'll leave Some Jaws dropping and some hearts Broken, but that's the Point, right? It's also extremely Long like Jesus it's the longest I've ever written and it includes Emma's Ex,** **Oh Emma..., stay awesome guys !**


	20. Opened Wounds

**A/N: It got deleted and I kinda felt hopeless for like ever so I stopped writing for a while/ I'm so sorry. Anyways here we go plz don't hate me you Guys.**

Emma sighed and unlocked her cell phone upon hearing it go off. It was Regina.

Ignore.

She heard it go off again.

Regina.

Ignore.

Then Again

"Oh my god! I don't want to talk to you!" She grumbled but...when she picked up her phone.

It wasn't Regina...or was it?

She pressed the Instagram notification and was the Dm

 _Sweetsavior: Hey you're beautiful._

Emma scoffed and replied

 _RadBlondie: And gay. And in a relationship so find your way out of my dms._

 **Regina's** eyebrows hit her damn hair line Okay miss sassy.

 _Sweetsavoir: I love women, I'm sorry I didn't mean to come off that way._

 _RadBlondie: It's okay, what's your name?_

 _Sweetsavior: Selena._

Was the first thing that came up into Regina's Mind so she typed it and pressed send.

 _RadBlondie: Well Selena, I'm Emma. Now I have to go although it was nice Talking to you briefly *insert laughing emoji*_

Regina frowned and Replied.

 _Sweetsavior: Oh...okay._

Emma didn't reply She sighed and called her best friend she needed a Girly night. She was...not okay and needed some time to herself but.

All throughout the night The blonde Checked her cell phone Waiting for a Text from Regina.

3am. Nothing.

3:02am. Nothing.

3:09am. Nothing.

Emma decided to just turn off her phone and Try to get over it.

Regina Mills Was Currently at home A bit angry At the fact that Emma wasn't speaking to her Or Obviously anyone for that matter, standing up The woman walked into her bathroom and Sighed Staring at her reflection in the mirror

Regina Mills Raised Her Hand And Slapped herself across the Cheek and screamed

"Why are you so stupid!?" She hissed and Did it again

"You worthless piece of crap! You don't do anything right" she released a sob And Immediately hit the Floor clutching Her knees to Her Chest, Holding on for dear life.

"She loves me" she muttered over and over again

 **A/N: Oh Emma...what have you gotten yourself into? As always Mistakes Are mine.**

 **You guys plz plz Don't hate mee:( also for those of you who find this fic unappealing Plz just stop reading, To those of you who only come on here to bash me Because I see it. The same people complaining but still reading, keep your opinions to yourself if they aren't nice.**

 **I'm trying so hard not to just say fuck it and delete this entire thing along with my other fics I'm here because I like writing. I'm not here to please you so plz and thank you, suck a dick xo :).**

 **Ps. Lol, Stay Awesome My loves ya know, the ones with a life and Self respect ;) ;***


	21. The New Life

**A/N: this chapter will be a bit Cliff hanging So I'll just be labeling this 'The New life' and soon you'll see why. Uh again don't fucking Hate Me, I understand Regina hit herself And That was a bit...ya know But That's nothing compared to what I've got in store. Stick with me Are you guys ready? Of course you are. Here we go.**

Regina Mills Woke up that morning to a message from Emma That made her want to rip out her own heart if she could.

 _Darkswannx: Hey... I don't think I can do this without you right now. I've tried, I had my space I got away I just...Im sorry I was upset, Regina. Without you I don't think I can Breathe. It's been so hard for me, When I Got Back In this Morning all I thought about was what I put you through and I...Regina I. I just need you here so I can tell you what I did because it was so bad, Gina it was so bad and I'm so sorry._

The older woman Frowned deeply Not knowing how to respond Emma didn't...No. she couldn't have.

Suddenly the room was Spinning and she was losing air. She couldn't..-

 **Flashback.**

 **(TRIGGER WARNING {Just skip to the end if you want} xo)**

 _"Emma?...Emma Please!" Was all she heard over the Sounds of the voices in her head._

 _"Call 911"_

 _Was all she heard Before She Quickly Sat up_

 _"Shit" she hissed "No no no" The blonde looked down at her wrist and Frowned she didn't cut that deep she was fine, they were practically just Slits._

 _Looking at the Best friend and Cousin she Shook her head and croaked out "Stop Freaking you guys" she slurred "I'll be fine..."_

 _The Two looked at each other before Just Shaking their heads and Leaving Emma Be After Getting her back in bed and Asleep..._

 _"Think we should tell her mom?" Emma's Cousin asked_

 _"No" said her best friend As they stood over the blonde who was Sleeping as if Nothing happened_

 _"She's breathing, that's all that matters to me"..._

 **End of flashback**

Regina Had fainted. She was alone so no one knew. It's horrible how someone could just, disappear. Right?

The Bruenette blamed herself for this.

But thought. It was all apart of the game, right?

Emma didn't do it.

She wants to play? Let's play...

 **A/N: Being the Feen Bean that I am, I'm cutting this short and into Three parts. Next 5 reviews Gets you guys a New chapter. Stay Awesome xo**


	22. Chapter 22

_Let's Play..._

Emma Woke up And Groaned at the pain, looking down At her wrist She hissed Before She looked over at her healing thigh.

Why did she do this to herself?...

She didn't pick up her phone, she's didn't want to be bothered right now. She Figured that now she was home alone...Great, As per usual.

She was never invited to go out with Her family anymore and Her friends Were more Pertained to Go than she was.

Standing up, Emma travelled into the Bathroom and Took a Warm shower ignoring the Burning sensations that ran throughout her body; Over her skin and Flesh.

 **Regina Mills** was Currently A bit...No extremely worried That Emma may have lied about this whole thing and was just saying all of this to Make her mad or feel angry with herself but Emma Wouldn't, right?

Her Emma...

She'd Never, right?

Fucking hell.

The brunette Threw her cell phone across her Bed room from where she now sat on her back And Huffed when instead of the wall, it hit the Bean bag chair.

 **Emma Swan** Was now just getting out of her shower, she still had yet to look at her phone and she wasn't really worried because...She'd rather live in the moment then not do just that.

She's young with plenty of free time. Right?

No, but let's get into that Later, Huh?

 **Regina Mills** Had Written a well thought out message to Emma Explaining well everything, Hopefully everything. Or maybe not? I don't know either...

 **A/N: I'm an Asshole Ik but you'll see the Message After the next...10 reviews and 2 Story Follows Mwah ;* Stay awesome and positive i love you** **all xo**


End file.
